


The Next Morning

by Gaybacon



Series: Kakuzu and Hidan [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybacon/pseuds/Gaybacon
Summary: After a night of, er, passionate love making (?) Hidan and Kakuzu spend a... Romantic, yeah that's the word, day at the base. This story can be read on its own but it's the sequel to "Revenge Is Sweet", so if you'd like to read that as well before this go ahead.





	The Next Morning

The next morning…

"Wake up fuckface!" chirped Hidan – even if it seemed as a rude way to wake up someone, it was Hidan's way to show that he loved Kakuzu.

"Fucking shit Hidan let me sleep, go away!" said Kakuzu as he sleepily tried to smack Hidan. He was really tired and wanted to sleep in.

"Nope, I woke up early just for you~." Sung Hidan as he observed Kakuzu with curious magenta eyes. Kakuzu placed a pillow over his head trying to block out Hidan, wanting to go back to sleep. Hidan tried to make an innocent smile but failed miserably and ended up smirking.

"Could you explain why you would do this, again?" asked Kakuzu irritated at Hidan waking him from his sleep.

"Well, I wanted to see how you were this morning and also wanted to help you stand up…" Hidan was genuinely concerned about Kakuzu knowing that it would be embarrassing to have to do the walk of shame, so he wanted to be nice and help him through it. Kakuzu didn't see it that way.

"Well I guess I'm not getting any further sleep." said Kakuzu feeling defeated, he wanted to sleep in but now sleep had left him and now he wouldn't get it back. He was annoyed and wanted to leave. As he tried to get up he felt the side effects from the earlier night, a sharp pain shot up his back. But he was a man so he wouldn't scream instead he whispered a "shit" under his breath and collapsed back into bed and winced slightly. A smirk grew on Hidan's face once again.

"So Kaku how are you feeling~?" Kakuzu made a face at the new nickname Hidan had given him but dismissed it. He didn't like the smug smirk on Hidan's face; he wanted to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Great, you can leave now." said Kakuzu bluntly. There was hints of annoyance on the tone he used, he felt aggravated by the albinos presence. After he saw Hidan wasn't going to move he got off the bed and hobbled away from the albino as fast as possible, bearing the pain from each movement. Hidan felt bad for him but still thought the scene before him was funny, it was amusing how prideful Kakuzu was acting. He felt bad for being the cause of Kakuzu's walk of shame, but he regretted nothing about the night he had spent with the brunette.

"Sure doesn't look like it, because of the way you're limping." Hidan was wearing a cocky smirk, he was proud about being able to get Kakuzu flustered. And there was that beautiful smirk that Kakuzu had begun to love, but resented at the moment.

"Oh, really... I hadn't noticed…" the sarcasm was dripping off Kakuzu's words. Hidan felt hurt, he had wanted to tease Kakuzu about the limping but he didn't want him to get pissed at him; after all just the night before he had found out that he loved the brunette.

"Come on Kakuzu don't be salty, at least show me some love; show me you still love me~." Said Hidan in a sing-song manner that made Kakuzu feel awkward.

"Fuck off." Kakuzu was glaring at Hidan.

"Come on, you know you want to~."

Man he was annoyingly persistent….. But that's why Kakuzu loved him.

"Come over here Hidan."

Hidan did as he was told by Kakuzu. As he got closer, Kakuzu just took him by the arm with a tight grip and pulled him closer to him into an embrace. Hidan was confused by Kakuzu's actions.

"Why are you doing this again?" he was trying to be polite to Kakuzu and had decided that saying it that way wouldn't make him mad like saying what was actually in his mind- which was 'what the fuck is going on….?'

"We're going back to bed."

"Ok I didn't want to get up anyways." After laying on the bed in awkward silence, he decided to speak up "I'm fucking bored, what are we doing?"

"You said that you wanted me to show you some love so that what I'm doing."

"Don't you think it's a little bit too early for  _that_?" Kakuzu face-planted after hearing what Hidan had said.

'Of course he would have thought about it that way….' Kakuzu was exasperated about the albino's common sense.

"I mean you're still sore and it's going to hurt….." Hidan was being serious. Kakuzu's eye was twitching in annoyance at Hidan's comment.

"Not that stupid." Kakuzu was trying his hardest to explain it nicely "Since it hurts too much to get up and do shit I'm staying in bed all day and you're staying with me." The next phrase he muttered "since last night you fucked me senselessly and didn't stick around to cuddle were going to do it now…" while saying that Kakuzu developed a small blush – which Hidan couldn't help but to think was quite adorable. (but he would never admit it…)

"You should have told me!" Kakuzu was confused at Hidan's statement, seeing Kakuzu's expression Hidan decided to add on to clarify "I'll go get the TV and raid the fridge!" he flashed a Kakuzu a bright smile and got off the bed "I'll be right back." After saying that he left. There was a glint in his eyes.

'Hopefully he won't get himself in trouble….' Kakuzu really loved the albino, he could be really sweet at times, and now he was going to spend the day with him. 'I should spend more time with him…. he does keep me entertained with all the stupid shit he does… plus its always funny to see him get in trouble'

"Yup he's my bitch now…" and with that said he patiently awaited his lovers return.

**Meanwhile in Hidan's quest…**

"There's the fucking TV…" Hidan was headed in the direction of the TV, when he saw an orange spot peeking out of the side of the couch "hey Tobi, I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"Tobi is a good boy!" when Tobi said that Hidan smirked – it was an evil smirk of course.

"Yes, we all know Tobi is a good boy." Tobi was afraid of what Hidan might be planning "now let's get to the talking." He knew that Tobi was scared out of his shit and if it wasn't for the mask he was sure he would have been able to see his face contort in fear.

"Did you enjoy the show, little bitch?" Hidan's tone was frightening and his eyes looked predatory, (man sometimes Hidan could be pretty scary) meanwhile little Tobi was shaking.

"Tobi is sorry" was all Tobi managed to squeak out, even his voice was shaky.

"Why did you fucking stay behind inside Kakuzu's closet?"

"Tobi was hiding from Pein because Pein wanted to eat Tobi's brain, and Tobi hid in Kakuzu's closet because Pein found Tobi in the other closets…."

"You still haven't told me if you enjoyed the show." And the frightening look was gone being replaced with a knowing smirk.

"Tobi does not know what he saw and is scared….. Is Kakuzu alright?" Tobi was scared of giving the wrong answer or that Hidan might see through him trying to avoid the albino's question "Kakuzu was screaming and that's why Tobi ran away from the closet, Tobi thought you were going to get him too."

"Oh Kakuzu is alright…. But if you ever interrupt us again…. I'm going to get you too!" Hidan's voice was husky and he had made sure to add double meaning to his words.

"Nooooooooooo! Tobi is a good boy! Please don't hurt Tobi! Tobi is a good boy!" and with that being shouted, Tobi ran for his life with his arms wrapped around his head screaming.

"That should get him to fuck off…" he murmured to himself with an evil grin. Hidan proceeded to unplug the TV and took it back to the room.

Hidan walked to the room he shared with Kakuzu while holding the TV ready to start his day with the brunette. When he walked into the room he saw that Kakuzu was sitting on the bed looking bored.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh I was just taking care of something~…" by the evil smirk Hidan was wearing Kakuzu knew better than to question the albino because if he did he didn't know what he would answer and that's what he was afraid of, it was for the best if he didn't snoop, so he didn't. Hidan plugged in the TV and left once again to get some snacks.

"Now to raid the fridge!" Hidan was satisfied about how things were going; he made his way to the kitchen, that's when he saw Kisame leaning against the counter calmly taking sips from his tea. "Morning fish-breath." Hidan had a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"What are you doing up this early?" Kisame was genuinely surprised Hidan was up this early – he usually woke up in the afternoon or really late morning.

"Wow what a warm welcome…. No, no please keep your pants on don't worry about me." You could practically see the sarcasm dripping off Hidan's words, not to mention his annoyed expression. Hopefully Kisame had understood he was being sarcastic, but who knew he was too naïve sometimes.

"Sorry where are my manners." Kisame didn't want to be rude but he was curious about why Hidan would actually be up early "Good morning, now, what are you doing?" Hidan went towards the fridge and opened it to explore its contents and do what he had come to do – to raid the fridge.

"What does it look like fucktard? I'm getting food." Hidan was holding a large black plastic bag filling it with all sorts of junk food while avoiding all the fruits and vegetables inside the fridge. When he was done with the fridge he moved onto raiding the kitchen's cabinets.

"I know I eat a lot, but, don't you think that's too much for one person...?" the azure looked at Hidan quizzically.

"You offend me" Hidan made a fake insulted face "of course it's not just for me, I'm going to share…. Just not with you." After he said that he grabbed a box of Pocky and stuffed it in the bag, turned around, and headed towards the hallway. When Kisame saw that it all made the albino was leaving, he gave him a knowing look.

"Oh now I get it…..have fun…." The shark man gave Hidan a genuine smile, flashing all his pearly white sharp teeth, when Hidan left he went back to peacefully drinking his tea.

Hidan went Pein's room and took all the good horror movies he could find; afterwards he headed to Itachi's room and did the same, when he took all the movies he wanted he headed towards his room. When he entered the room he saw Kakuzu lying on the bed with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed.

"Sorry it took me so long, but in my defense I got us snacks along with some horror movies I borrowed from Pein and Itachi, imma put on a zombie movie, Koo?" he looked at Kakuzu to see if he wanted to watch it.

"Go for it, I'll like whatever you put on~."

Hidan put on the movie; he lied on the bed next to Kakuzu and they began to cuddle. They took out a box with dumplings and started eating them. Kakuzu was really enjoying the special effects the movie had. 'Damn Itachi knows how to choose the good movies…' meanwhile Kakuzu was thinking that, a zombie popped out and he got startled. He was torn out of his thoughts; he didn't want that to happen again so he started paying attention to the movie.

Hidan would laugh at the people trying to run away from the zombies but were failing miserably, which resulted in their deaths.

"Ha! Stupid bitch! Die! " shouted Hidan at the TV after a girl wearing a skimpy outfit tripped over nothing and was getting eaten by a horde of zombies. While the girl was screaming they heard another scream coming from underneath the bed. Out from underneath the bed scrambled a masked boy which they knew all too well.

"NOOO! DON'T EAT TOBI'S BRAIN! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! " and with that said by the masked "boy", he ran out the room while screaming.

Kakuzu and Hidan couldn't care less about Tobi; Hidan snickered at Tobi's reaction and went back to enjoying the movie alongside Kakuzu.

Kakuzu felt himself being pulled into a tighter embrace; he liked the warmth eradiating off Hidan's body so he snuggled closer into his hold. After a while from being held by Hidan he felt a Pocky stick poke him in the cheek, when he turned around he saw Hidan was holding an end in his mouth. His eyes looked soft and he was wearing a sweet smile. Kakuzu took a bite and they ate it together, after they finished they shared a sweet kiss and returned to watching the movie. The rest of the day was spent that way; cuddling, watching movies, eating, and occasionally sharing small affectionate gestures with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I don't list Tobi in the characters it's because I want to keep him as a cute surprise. Anyhow, if you've enjoyed this please leave me some comments and kudos, it's appreciated. See ya.


End file.
